Waste plastics are mostly diverted to landfills or are incinerated, with a smaller fraction being diverted to recycling. Over the years, with increased regulations and levies on landfills, the percentage of the post-consumer waste being recycled or incinerated for energy recovery is gradually increasing. The 2009 statistics by Plastics Europe indicate that approximately 24.4 million tons of waste plastics were generated in Europe. Of this, 54% was treated either through recycling (22.6%) or energy recovery (31.3%). Plastics diverted to landfills were approximately 46.1%. Thus, waste plastics disposal into landfills is becoming increasingly difficult.
Pyrolysis of waste plastics to products like naphtha, ethylene, propylene and aromatics can be classified under the category of feedstock recycling of waste plastics. With the naphtha prices increasing dramatically, steam crackers operating on naphtha feed are at a disadvantageous position compared to steam crackers operating on cheaper gaseous hydrocarbon feeds. If a portion of the naphtha feed to the steam crackers is replaced by an equivalent amount of products from plastics conversion processes, like pyrolysis, the economic situation for the steam crackers operating on naphtha feed will improve.
In order to make an impact on the economics of very large volumes in continuous steam cracker plant operations, it is necessary that the pyrolysis process is also continuous. No large scale plants exist today that directly convert waste plastics in a single step to petrochemicals. Previous attempts around the world have been focused on generation of liquid fuels from waste plastics. These plants were small in scale or modular in nature. Reactions carried out in such small scale plants are also carried out for longer residence times, making them less suitable for continuous operations on larger scales. Some earlier attempts have also focused at generating feedstocks for steam crackers from waste plastics. These rely on the availability of steam cracker furnaces for being successful, however. Furthermore, conversion of these produced steam cracker feeds in cracker furnaces would typically result in production of high amounts of methane, which is undesirable.
What is therefore needed is a process for the conversion of plastics directly to petrochemical products, such as olefins and aromatics, that minimize formation of methane, and that maximizes the yield of olefins and aromatics.